gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom
The XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (aka Heavyarms Kai or Gundam Zero-Three) is the upgraded form of the original XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. The suit received a major design change for the OVA Endless Waltz, with a dark blue and light blue color scheme instead of the traditional red and white. The unit is piloted by the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics TV Version An upgrade over the Heavyarms to make it worthy for space combat. Many other improvements were made, such as the addition of an extra barrel to the Beam Gatling. The overall heavy artillery role of the Heavyarms has not changed in the upgrade to the Heavyarms Kai. OVA Version Instead of the red and white colour scheme of the TV Version, the OVA Version instead sports a dark blue and white theme. The OVA Version can be presumed to be more powerful than the TV Version, as with the other four Gundams that were featured in the OVA. However, the armaments were slightly tweaked, the Heavyarms Kai now lacks melee weapons, as even the army knife was removed with the removal of the army knife though, the Heavyarms now mounts an extra double-barrel beam gatling, resulting in an extreme amount of firepower. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :A machine cannon concealed within the clavical armor of the Heavyarms Kai. Sports stronger power than the vulcan guns. ;*Vulcan Cannon :Mounted in the head, they have low power, but are fairly effective in shooting down incoming missiles. ;*Homing Missile :Stored within the shoulders. They are fired towards an enemy/enemies with a lock on. The Katoki version features more of these missiles. ;*Micro Missile :In the TV version, 24 missiles are stored in two pods on the legs. In the Katoki version, however, more of these micro missiles are stored within the waist armor. ;*Chest Gatling Gun :The chest armor is opened when these weapons are fired. Being the second most powerful weapons in the Heavyarms Kai's arsenal, they possess enough power to cause significant damage to even Gundanium alloy. The Katoki version has four of these. ;*Double Barrel Beam Gatling :The addition of on extra barrel proves to increase weight, but for the valuable ability to cause more destruction among enemy forces. In the TV version, one of these are mounted on the Heavyarms Kai, while in the Katoki version, two are mounted. ;*Army Knife :Found only on the TV version design, it is the only melee weapon of the Heavyarms Kai. It however, has limited capabilities as a weapon, as it lacks sufficient reach. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-destruct System History During the military and political chaos occuring in AC 195, pilot Trowa Barton was forced to abandon his XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms mobile suit, leaving it behind on Earth when he went back out into space. Over the next few months, the abandoned Heavyarms would find its way into the care of guerilla rebel Sally Po. Sally, realizing the chaos would be concluded in space and that the infamous Gundam pilots would be at the very center of it, would later go into space herself, taking the Gundam with her to return it to its pilot. Aboard the independent battleship Peacemillion, Gundam supporter Howard would upgrade the groundpounding Heavyarms, outfitting it to fight in space. The improvements made to the Gundam Heavyarms Kai were necessary to give the mobile suit the edge it needed to deliver its firepower against the spacebound forces of White Fang's Virgo II mobile dolls and the mobile suits of the World Nation military. A minor improvement was the addition of several vernier thrusters to give the Heavyarms stability in a zero-gravity environment. However, the biggest improvement was the replacement of its single, large beam Gatling gun with a pair of smaller, double-barreled shell-firing Gatling guns, allowing the Heavyarms to split its devastating firepower up and tackle more targets at once. 'The End of Gundam Heavyarms' When Trowa Barton left Earth with the other Gundam pilots, he left his Gundam Heavyarms on Earth, hidden away. Trowa infiltrated Oz and became one of their top soldiers, taking the Vayeate as his mobile suit. Later, during the battle with Quatre, Trowa seemingly sacrificed himself in hope of bringing Quatre back from insanity (as he was under the control of the infamous ZERO system). Trowa was presumed deceased, although Quatre wasn’t going to give up looking for him, Trowa turned up over 10 episodes later with memory loss, thus forgetting where he had hidden Heavyarms. 'Birth of Heavyarms Kai' Sally Po later finds Heavyarms and gives it to Heero to take up to space. Heavyarms was brought to the independent battleship Peacemillion where Gundam supporter Howard would upgrade the Heavyarms for space battle (Heavyarms was the last of the five Gundams to receive this upgrade) thus Gundam Heavyarms Kai is born. Trowa regained his memory when he, under recommendation from Heero, took Wing Zero to save a colony that had been taken over by Oz. The ZERO system gave Trowa a boost to his memories, to the delight of Quatre. Trowa then used Heavyarms Kai during the battles against White Fang whilst teamed up with the other 4 pilots and then on to the Eve War, the final battle of the series. 'Endless Waltz' Trowa uses a Serpent suit during Endless Waltz as he infiltrated the Mariemaia Army (much like he infiltrated Oz a year earlier). Trowa returned to Heavyarms Kai for the battle in Brussels. After the battle, Heavyarms Kai is seen with Deathscythe Hell and Sandrock Kai as the pilots self-detonated them, destroying the Gundams once and for all. Wufei detonated Altron (Nataku) separately and Wing Zero was destroyed earlier during the battle. Variants ;*XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms Notes & Trivia *"Kai" is a Japanese Kanji character "改". In English it means "Modified". *Heavyarms Kai (TV version) can be piloted in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. *In many SRW and SD Gundam G Generation games, the Heavy Arms Kai (EW version) is sometimes seen with a giant replica of Trowa's clown mask on it. It is also sometimes seen doing some of Trowa's acrobatics, a pretty impressive feat given it's weapon heavy design. Picture Gallery XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai - Front View Lineart XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai - Back View Lineart Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Custom w/ Gundam Heavyarms heavyarms_ew_002.jpg Heavyarms ew 001.jpg heavyarms_ew_003.jpg heavyarms_ew_004.jpg heavyarms_ew_005.jpg XXXG-01H2_Gundam_Heavyarms_Kai.jpg|SD XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars XXXG-01H2 Mechanic File HA Kai.jpg|XXXG-01H2 Mechanic File (TV Ver) Gundam Heavyarms Custom2.jpeg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Version) External Links *Mahq - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai (TV Version) *Mahq - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai (OVA Version)